bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SHONENHIKADA
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suì-Fēng page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 23:40, April 11, 2012 Edits You will stop listing people as dead who have not been stated as dead in the Manga or you will be banned!! Do you have proof Kira is alive ? No? Then i'm doing my job. :Do you have proof Kira is dead? No? So stop saying he is. We wait for confirmation.-- Kira has half of his torso missing, and is in the middle of the battle with people who are blood lusted. if the frightening scream by his companions,or the fact that he's is seen on the ground without showing any signs of movement isn't enough. It was confirmed on Tite Kubo's twitter that Kira is in fact dead. :Interesting speculation you have there. Now back it up with facts and show me where it says he is dead.-- Talk page Please do not remove the messages of others unless they are vandalism. Page Renaming Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Please do not rename pages without first discussing it and getting agreement from the community, as it is against our Manual of Style (main policy) to do so. There is an explanation as to why this is the case at that link. Your renaming of the Juhabach page has thus been undone. Please do not do this again. Thank you 12:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Just trying to make your wikia more accurate. The one you have listed in your article is not the leader he is a fake and is stated by said character himself in the manga when he said he was sorry to the real Juhabach. It is also clearly confirmed that he is dead at the end of the chapter. Whatever conclusions you arrive to on this chapter, it is not an excuse to move a page without getting approval from an administrator. Doing so is considered an act of vandalism. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Kira, again You were told over a year ago that there is no canonical mention that Izuru Kira is dead. Seeing as nothing of the sort has been even mentioned in the past 17 months worth of chapters, you still have nothing to go on. :Alright, before I say anything more, please sign your talk page posts. Also, it is against policy here to remove content from your talk page unless you are archiving it. And Godisme is long gone from here and Wikia. Leaving him a message will do nothing. Anyway, back to the issue at hand. You asked if you've "ever brought up Kira beforehand", well, yes, you did, in July and August of last year. Regardless, this issue has been brought up by many people in the past. It was determined by the admins of this wiki that there has been no explicit confirmation of his death. Many other characters in the past have been noted to have their reiatsu vanish and still be alive. And for god's sake, Hiyori was once cut in half vertically and is still alive, as shown recently. Yamamoto used a spell that should have caused him to sacrifice himself, but he stuck around long enough to fight Yhwach. Regardless, in over 50 chapters, there has been no update on Kira's status, and so there is no mention in the article of him being dead, or even alive for that matter. The final statement used in the related section is "A shocked Kira falls to the ground," and it's left that way for a reason. Until anything is stated that he is, without question, either alive or dead, the article will not be changed.